


And They Were Roommates...

by Bitters_sweeties



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Depression, Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Living Together, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Roommates, Soft Corpse Husband, Soft Sykkuno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitters_sweeties/pseuds/Bitters_sweeties
Summary: “Sy, you think it would be a good idea if we moved in together?”“Corpse, if we moved in together, I will know that I have leveled up in friendship, and that you are comfortable around me that much.”“Uhh, so is that a yes or...”“Oh- yeah, yeah... wouldn’t hurt to have a roommate again.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	And They Were Roommates...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a story where Sykkuno and Corpse move in together, so I wrote it myself. Mostly just the adventures of two awkward bois who don't know how to live together, but slowly learn to understand each other, and the come to learn they are the kind of roommate they needed all along.  
> No real romance, the occasion love shit here and there but mostly just friends.

The hot LA sun shined brightly on Corpse and Sykkuno's moving day. The movers worked effortlessly despite the heat, but the now new roommates were...struggling. Sykkuno carried a box of his stream tech in and immediately fell to the ground from exhaustion, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. Corpse was sat sunk into the nearest, coldest corner he could find in an attempt to escape the heat that came from outside. They're not the greatest when it comes to physical labor, most of their days are spent huddled in their rooms after all. 

"That should be everything," one of the men said after peaking into the room where Sykkuno was, "if that's all we will be heading out now, good luck to you and your friend in your new place." Just like that they left, before Sykkuno could even say thank you. As he struggled to get up he grabs the house keys from the a table and properly closed the door, locking it behind them. 

"C-Corpse...?" he questioned when he noticed he wasn't in sight. He looked around only to find him sprawled out on their new empty living room floor. He looked like hell, mostly liked from moving so much and lack of sleep, it was obvious he was exhausted. 

Finally, Corpse turned his head to see his now roommate staring at him concerned. His throat was horse and dry from the humidity and yet, out of sheer delusion, he managed he breathed out, "Like what you see?" 

"Wh-WHAT!" gasped Sykkuno, covering his hand with his mouth. "Sorry I say you lying on the floor. I- I was worried for you, Corpse. We still have so much to do, I don't want you pooped out already." 

Corpse laughed at his expression, "'Pooped out,' huh? Just a little, didn't get much sleep to prepare for today."

"Yeah, same. I was nervous, and with this being the first time we meet in person I was even more nervous..." 

"Oh, how come?" He sat up from his spot on the floor to lean against the wall, it was cool and felt nice against his back.

"I- I well I didn't want you to think I'm weird or not what you expected me to be or anything," he spoke shyly, fiddling with the nearest box. 

The atmosphere fell still as they each thought what to say next. Corpse he was surprised by Sykkuno's fears. Not being what he expected? Frankly Sykkuno was everything and _more_ than what he expected him to be. He was as amazing as Rae had made it out to be. He was shorter than him which Corpse found cute, and how he's so delicate with everything he touches, he was blow away. How he gets shy and starts messing with his hair made his heart melt. Corpse honestly felt unworthy to get to live with him, and get to witness Sykkuno and his antics everyday. It felt heavenly. It was he who should be worried about expectations, not showing his face and all. But he came to understand that with where he is health wise, it might be for the best to live with someone. And for both of their mental health, they needed a person there they could as least talk to without effort. Also...it could be fun. Movie nights, cook- _attempting_ to cook together, sharing music tastes, late night talks in the kitchen....all of it. 

Corpse scoffs, "You never cease to amaze me Sy," the shorter man tilts his head at the other's remark, "no matter how nervous I get, you always manage to calm me down. In your own weird way." He sends a reassuring smile and Sykkuno smiles back, only to cover it with his hand but Corpse could tell by the creases in his eyes.

"You're welcome? I don't exactly know what you mean by that but I'm glad I could help! We should start putting things away. Oh, and the landlord is stopping by one final time in about..." Sykkuno grabs his phone from his pocket, "less than an hour to see how we're settling in." 

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he extends his hand for Corpse to grab. After getting to his feet he feels rushed with exhaustion and...joy? He's realizes just how fun it might actually be to live with a friend for his first time, ever. It's exciting!

After putting his limited amount of clothes away in the closet, it really wasn't much mostly his friends merch and his range of monochrome shirts, Sykkuno thought he'd go check on Corpse to see if needed any help getting settled into his own room. Once he got to the room, he stopped dead in his tracks in awe at the disarray Corpse had turned his space into. Boxed and bins opened with things spread all about. Cables from streaming and music tech tangled together, though in all honest Corpse had packed it like that. As Sykkuno entered the room, he could here Corpse mumbling something to himself. 

"Where is it? Wh- where IS IT?!!" desperation and anger raised in his voice as his frantically looked around. Once his finally turned around his was met with Sykkuno's worried glance, though it hurt him to sound upset to Sykkuno, what he was looking for was much more important. 

"Um... can I ask what you are looking for?" he asked, following Corpse to their living room area where Corpse continued to look through more boxes, throwing it's contents on the ground. 

He sighed for a second, finally looking at his roommate, "A box. a- a smaller box, labelled 'Home' on it. It means everything to me. If I lose it...if I lose that box," Sykkuno could tell he was starting to spiral into a mess. 

Corpse started to breathe heavy and his vision getting blurry, but continued to look for what meant the most to him. Besides, he can't have a panic attack right now, not in front of Sykkuno. He can't just dump all his problems on to him. What would Sykkuno think? I mean, sure he's a caring and understanding friend, but he's never allowed Sykkuno to see this side of him; the vulnerable, small, crumbling part of him. This might not have been the best idea, he should have just continued to live alone.

"Corpse," he finally felt the hands Sykkuno had put on his arms, and when he fully came to he realized he had fallen to the floor with his knees to his chest, "I'm not the best at comforting people, but I'll try my best. I can tell this 'Home' box means a lot to you, so I want you to sit here and relax, I will look for your box for you. You need to rest, I'll be fine." 

"Sy... you don't have to do this"

Sykkuno got up from his crouched position next to him and started where Corpse had left off, "It's alright, We're roommates now, and from my limited experience in living in the OTV house, roommates help each other and look out for each other." 

He moved onto the next bin, pulling out a box, but it was labeled 'Jewelry' instead of 'Home', "Let me help you Corpse!" 

For the first time, Corpse saw Sykkuno's legendary smile, something only seen every once in a blue moon. He could tell he was being genuine, just based off his tone and the lack of stutters, their was no swaying his decision now. Corpse watched as Sykkuno carefully and neatly took things in and out of the moving boxes, searching for the misplaced box. At first they sat in stillness, not daring to break the uncomfortable silence, but after a while a nice conversation started. They discussed their plans for how they're going to fill the house's empty space: comfortable seating, some house plants, an assortment of gifts from Sykkuno's PO box, and other home decor things. Then, finally agreeing to ask Rae later for tips because they had run out of ideas. By now, Corpse had calmed down, they had talked for so long they didn't realize the landlord had arrived until they had rang the doorbell. 

"I'll get it," raising to his feet and strolled towards the door with Corpse following behind. When they opened the door they were met with cheerful older lady. 

"Good evening! I'm the landlord, Mrs. Yi, I'm just here to check in on my newest tenants," she waved her hands excitedly. They moved aside, inviting her in and she continued. "Being Asian in LA can difficult, especially trying to find a nice place to live without too much trouble, so I usually only rent my property out to other Asians to help so housing isn't much of an issue." 

"O- oh," Corpse rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked over to Sykkuno, who was also awkwardly looking at him. 

She had turned to look at them and laughed lightly, "Don't worry, I decided to let you stay here because it's still LA, and housing can be expensive..." 

"Y- yeah.." Sykkuno added in.

"...and because you two are just the cutest couple!" they both stopped cold in their tracks, "I just couldn't resist. After you two had come for the house tour, I knew exactly who my next tenants were." 

"Wh- WHAT!! A- aa- ah, Mrs. Yi we aren't, umm... we aren't a c- couple," Sykkuno was red in the face with his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Corpse turned red and pulled up his mask, realizing it had been down for so long, and turned to look at the wall as if it was suddenly the most fascinating thing in the world. 

Mrs. Yi realized what she had said and covered her mouth, Sykkuno and Corpse laughed nervously, "Sorry, sorry I didn't know. Just most people that stay in my house are couples, I'm so sorry I had assumed." 

Couples?! They had never even thought about that. They haven't even been friends a whole year yet! Sure, their friends would joke around about them being together but realistically speaking, they hadn't thought of it as anything more. Though, Sykkuno could tell Corpse was much calmer when he was around, and that Corpse would always stutter a lot when it was just be the two of them. He did find his laugh cute and he had given him the nickname 'Sy' which he only responded to if Corpse said it. It was the same for Corpse also. He loved hearing Sykkuno say 'Oh Jesus!' or just about anything he said really. How he covers his mouth when he laughs, and seeing Sykkuno get more bold with his jokes and remarks makes Corpse feel some sort of way. And Corpse will _never_ forget how he looked in those cat ears on Halloween(which you best believe he's gonna try real hard to get Sykkuno to wear them again... just around the house) 

Even so, they had never thought of themselves to be into guys. As much as Sykkuno knows, girls aren't even into him. As well as they only type of girls that seem to be into Corpse are cat girls and e-girls, but they're ruining his life. They each had little to no romantic experience. Hell, they had just figured out how to have an actually conversation which each other, which if you couldn't tell, resulted in them moving in together. They aren't ready for a relationship.

Both boys must have been showing a range of facial expressions because Mrs. Yi stood there watching them and laughed, "I think I have confused you boys. You both seem to be moving in nicely so I'll be leaving now," she heads for the front door, leaving a list of phone numbers on the bar table, "Here's my number and a list of good handymen workers if you need anything done to the house." They nod as they shuffle their way to the door, still a bit shocker by her statement before. She turns back to look at them when she notices something on the ground.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you boys this earlier, I got too excited, but there's a cardboard box out here. I'm guessing it was left on the truck by the movers and they just left it out here for you to get." 

Corpse looked up wide-eyed, he ran towards their front door, Sykkuno followed behind. When he got to the door he looked down, Sykkuno peeked out from behind him, and there it was: his 'Home' box! 

"Thank you so much, I thought I had lost this forever," both him and Sykkuno thank the landlord, who waved goodbye as she got in her car and drove off.

As they entered their house, Corpse refused to left go of the tight grip he held on the box. Relaxed, they sat at the bar table, as it was the only seating they had at the moment. Though Sykkuno was happy his friend had found something so dear to him, his curiosity got the best of him. 

"Corpse?" He looked at him, joy in his voice as he hummed in returned, "Uhh, what exactly is in this box? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I understand completely, it's totally o-" Corpse's laugh cut him off, it really was cute. 

"I wouldn't have decided to move in with you if I didn't trust you," he opened the cardboard box. Inside was a black velvet covered box, nicer than what Sykkuno was expecting. When Corpse opened it, everything made sense now. Letters, drawings, pictures, small trinkets, all things that seemed to have something to do with Corpse's sister.

"These are some things my sister gave to me, when were younger and even after I had moved out. Apparently, she got help from our neighbors and would send her letters to me," he pulled out a small keychain, it was a design of Jack Skellington on it, "We used to watch Nightmare Before Christmas every year. One of the reasons why it's my absolute favorite movie." 

"You really care for your sister don't you," Sykkuno said painfully, wishing his relationship with his sisters was like that...

Corpse spent the next hour showing off and explaining everything that was inside that velvet black box. Even telling Sykkuno the story about the beaded bracelet he always wears. It was... really enjoyable, like a weight they didn't know they were carrying lifted off their shoulders. Discussing things Corpse had not talked about to anyone in a longtime was relieving in some way, and Sykkuno to learn more about his friend, realizing how they both aren't that different, feeling as though their friendship is growing to lengths he forgot friendships could go to. Maybe this next year living together will actually be beneficial for the both of them. Maybe this is exactly what they needed all along.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like the end but i'm too tired to make it better, hope it didn't suck too much


End file.
